Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), resistance variable memory, and flash memory, among others. Types of resistance variable memory include resistive random access memory (RRAM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), conductive bridge random access memory (CBRAM), and/or spin transfer torque random access memory (STT-RAM), among others.
Various resistance variable memory cells can include a select device, e.g., a switching element such as a transistor or diode, coupled to a storage element, e.g., a resistance variable storage element including a phase change material (PCM) or a metal oxide material between a pair of electrodes, for instance.